UrGoh
UrGoh the Wanderer was the Mystic counterpart to skekGra the Conqueror/Heretic. Together with skekGra, he was a co-creator of Lore and the Dual Glaive, and co-author of The True History of Thra. Personality and traits Unlike his comrades, urGoh did not subscribe to the urRu philosophy of passively letting events take their course, preferring instead to influence them directly.Lee, J. M. (2019), Heroes of the Resistance, Penguin Young Readers Licences, pp. 68-69, ISBN 978-0.593-09539-3 He could also at times be impatient to those who did not follow his instructions to the letter, and occasionally displayed bouts of fatalism, theorizing that should he and skekGra die they would drift further apart instead of re-joining. Though an avid traveler in his youth, by the late Age of Division he had become absentminded and sedentary due to his consumption of urdrupes, and spent his time daydreaming of his eventual reunification with his Skeksis other. Like other urRu, urGoh spoke in riddles, but his substance abuse had the ulterior effect of fogging his mind to the point of rendering them nonsensical. Like skekGra, he was a talented metallurgist, playwright and puppeteer, having forged the Dual Glaive, created Lore, and written and performed in The True History of Thra. Biography During the Makrak raids, urGoh took an active role in giving Podling refugees safe haven in the Valley of the urRu. When the Gelflings, Skeksis and urRu convened to decide the fate of the Makraks, urGoh revealed the existence of the Field of Fire, which he stated would be an ideal home for the creatures.B. Froud, M. Dow Smith, A. Sheikman & L. John (2015). The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths, Vol. III. Archaia. ISBN 978-1-60886-435-5. Some trine later, urGoh received a vision from Thra encouraging him to promote urRu-Skeksis unity. For this, he was shunned by the other urRu and went to live with his Skeksis counterpart, skekGra, in the Circle of the Suns. The two consumed large amounts of urdrupe berries and had a premonition revealing the role of the Gelflings in toppling the Skeksis. The pair found the Shard of the Division and forged the Dual Glaive around it, hoping that it would be wielded by the Gelfling destined to overthrow Skeksis rule. They also created Lore, hiding him underneath the throne room of the Ha'rar royal palace in a chamber containing a message declaring the segregation between the Gelfling Clans as artificial. Age of Resistance Waiting at the Circle of the Suns with skekGra, eventually Rian, Brea, Deet, and Hup arrived following the instructions from Lore. After glacially introducing himself, urGoh prepared and carried out a "surprise" theatrical performance for his guests before finally explaining that the Dual Glaive was hidden in the Caves of Grot for the Gelfling to use against the Skeksis. UrGoh gave provisions to his guests as they prepared to leave, but as skekGra made to shake Rian's hand, skekMal threw a knife into it. As skekGra's Mystic counterpart, an identical injury appeared on his own hand, and the pair screamed in twin pain. UrVa the Archer, another Mystic that urGoh recognised, then arrived and drove skekMal away. UrGoh and skekGra counselled Rian and Deet to retrieve the Glaive and defeat the Skeksis before going after Brea, assuring them that they would look after urVa and Hup. When Rian complained of the distance to Grot, urGoh showed them the entrance to the Breath of Thra, a series of volcanic vents that Deet could use to fly Rian there quickly. UrGoh advised them not to get killed, before bidding them farewell. UrGoh continued tending to urVa, who was still alive, bound to Thra by Aughra's essence which was given to his Skeksis counterpart, skekMal. Eventually, urVa briefly roused from sleep, which urGoh found exciting. He was not present when urVa killed himself. Behind the scenes According to Lisa Henson, urGoh was chosen as the one urRu to have met his Skeksis other on account of his nomadic lifestyle giving him ample opportunity to come across the equally wanderlusting skekGra. Olly Taylor, who performed both urGoh and urVa, sought to differentiate the Wanderer by making him more "chilled-out", giving him an even more hunched posture than the Archer.Wallace, D. (2019), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance - Inside the Epic Return to Thra, Titan Books, pp. 114-115, ISBN 978-1-78909-387-2. According to Jeffrey Addiss, urGoh and skekGra's personalities were based on the protagonists of Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas:B. Elderkin, "A Spoiler-Filled Chat With Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance's Creators", Io9.gizmodo.com, September 3, 2019 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters Category:The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths characters